Ganteng ya? Maksudnya Temen Kamu
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura, Ino dan Tenten buka bersama. Dan secara kebetulan Sasuke mengirimi pesan lewat direct message ke Sakura. Namun, apa jadinya jika pesan yang Sakura maksud itu bukan untuk Sasuke, tapi untuk Sasori/ Ganteng ya? Temen kamu maksudnya/ Fanfic for Kazama Sakura


**Ganteng ya? Maksudnya Temen Kamu**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Ryuhara**

 **Rate: T**

 **Chara: Sakura, Sasuke dan Sasori**

 **Warning: Based on true story, gaje, alay, typo (s), no pairing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic for KAZAMA SAKURA or Citra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten baru saja turun dari sepeda motor matic mereka masing-masing. Ketiga gadis cantik itu berencana akan mengadakan _buka bareng_ di _Konoha Fried Chicken_ atau yang biasa disingkat KFC setelah hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu. Mengingat tiga sekawan ini memilih kuliah di luar kota, seperti Sakura yang sedang kuliah di Jurusan Biologi Universitas Sunagakure, Ino jurusan Farmasi di Universitas Amegakure, dan Tenten yang berkuliah militer di Kumogakure membuat intensitas untuk bertemu mereka menjadi berkurang.

Sakura –gadis yang memakai baju kurung berwarna merah muda, rok cokelat dan kerudung merah muda lembut- itu terkikik geli bersama Ino saat mengingat masa-masa indah mereka dibangku SMA.

"Gila Sak, lo ingat gak sama cowok yang lo taksir sejak kelas X? Dia ngajakin buka bareng lho, liat nih, dia ngirim pesan lewat _Line_ semalam," Ino menunjukkan salah satu pesan di aplikasi _social media_ yang sedang digandrungi anak muda sekarang.

"Ah yang bener lo No? Mana-mana? Gue minta _ID Line-_ nya dong." Sakura mencatat _ID Line_ seseorang itu dengan cepat.

Tenten yang melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu menggeleng pelan, "Udah ah! Kita jauh-jauh kesini kalian malah asyik dengan _gadget_. Pokoknya sesuai perjanjian, _gadget_ cuman boleh dipakai untuk foto-foto. Udah itu dimatiin!" Ujar Tenten setengah sewot.

"Ya elah, biasa aja kali cuy. Emang gak kangen apa sama mantan gebetan di masa SMA? Itu loh~ si Neji Hyuga dari kelas XII Ipa 1. Hahaha..." ledek Sakura.

"Ye, enak aja! Gue udah _move on_ lah. Ngomong-ngomong kita duduk dimana?" Tanya Tenten sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke kursi-kursi yang masih kosong.

"Di luar aja yuk! Biar foto-fotonya entar bagus." Ino menunjuk sebuah kursi yang terletak di luar kafe.

"Boleh juga. Tapi gak hujan 'kan?" Sakura menatap ke atas, langit Konoha sedikit mendung saat mereka berangkat.

Mereka bertiga pun mengambil tempat di kursi yang ditunjung Ino tadi. Sebuah kursi yang cukup menampung empat orang dengan meja yang dilengkapi payung besar.

"Yuk...yuk... pesan." Sakura meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Kalian berdua aja ya? Gue malas berdiri," ujar Ino dengan memasang wajah melas.

"Ya elah No, baru juga jam segini sok malas-malasan. Puasa aja lu banyak gaya!" cetus Tenten. "Yuk Sak, keburu rame."

Di samping itu, terdapat tiga pemuda tampan yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Mereka bertiga terlihat tampan dengan baju koko yang diseterika rapi dan kopiah di kepala mereka. Pemuda yang berjalan duluan tampak sedikit lebih ceria, dengan warna rambut yang berwarna kuning terang, mata secerah biru langit dan memakai baju koko berwarna biru dongker. Di belakangnya terdapat dua pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari pemuda tadi, yang satu berwajah datar dan memakai baju koko berwarna hijau toska di sebelahnya pemuda berwajah imut –sedikit _baby face-_ yang memakai baju koko berwarna merah.

" _Teme,_ kita duduk dimana? Di luar atau di dalam?" teriak pemuda berbaju koko biru dongker tadi.

"Hn. Terserah!" jawabnya dengan cuek.

"Di dalam saja Naruto." Saran cowok yang memakai baju koko berwarna merah.

Naruto mengambil tempat yang hanya berjarak 2 tempat dari pintu masuk. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat segerombolan anak-anak berusia sekitar 12-13 tahun yang sepertinya juga sedang berbuka bersama.

"Pesan gih! Gue males berdiri." Naruto memainkan ponselnya.

"Hn, kalian pesan apa?" Sasuke –nama pria yang memakai baju koko berwarna hijau toska- tadi menatap kedua temannya.

"Samain aja deh." Ucap Sasori.

"Yah, samain aja _teme._ "

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Ia berdiri di lorong antrian nomor 2, sembari menunggu gilirannya ia memainkan ponsel canggihnya dan membuka salah satu situs yang digandrungi orang-orang sekarang _Instagram._

"Sak, kita pesan yang _super great_ aja. Udah sepaket tuh, ayam, nasi sama minumannya," ujar Tenten.

Sakura menatap papan-papan yang menampilkan menu-menu makanan di _Konoha Fried Chicken_ , "Um... boleh juga. Kita pesan yang HCC saja Tenten. Biar murah. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa kecil. Membuat pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menoleh.

" _Hn. Siapa dia? Sepertinya tidak asing._ " Sasuke memandangi gadis berkerudung _pink_ itu dengan cukup serius. Dirinya yang sedang membuka _Instagram_ secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang baru saja di _-upload_ dan sangat mirip dengan gadis yang ditatapnya tadi.

 _ **H. Sakura**_

 _ **Mengapload foto 10 menit yang lalu.**_

Sasuke menatap kembali foto gadis berwajah cantik dengan kerudung merah muda yang sedang ber- _selfie_ ria dengan seorang gadis berkerudung cokelat. Dilihatnya gadis yang tertawa tadi, kini ia dan temannya sedang menyebutkan pesanan kepada pegawai restoran tersebut dan membayarnya.

"Sak, bawain yang ini ya! Gue mau ngambil saos tomat sama saos cabe dulu," gadis berkerudung cokelat tadi memberikan nampan yang berisi 3 potong ayam, 3 buah nasi dan 2 buah minuman soda.

"Berat Ten! Bawain piringnya separo," Sakura membagi piring menjadi dua tempat ke nampan yang dibawa oleh Tenten.

Saat gadis itu melintasi Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, saat itu juga mata hitam itu menatapnya dari dekat dan menyeringai.

"Hn. Ternyata benar, itu dia."

Saat melintasi pintu masuk, Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan yang ia bawa. Untung saja seorang pemuda tampan membantunya dengan memegangi ujung nampan tersebut sehingga makanan yang dibawanya tidak tertumpah.

"Ah... te-terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum sopan dan menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat sepasang mata yang menurutnya indah itu.

"Tidak apa. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Ino berpindah tempat dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat didekat pintu masuk. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke hadapan Sakura saat gadis itu kebingungan karena kursi yang mereka tempati di luar tadi malah diisi oleh orang lain.

"Disini Sak! Sori pindah, soalnya disana gelap." Ino nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Dasar _Pig!_ Seenaknya saja pindah."

Mereka menata makanan yang dibawa Sakura tadi. Tak lama kemudian Tenten datang dengan sebuah piring berisi saos tomat dan saos cabe.

"Yeay! Sekarang waktunya _selfie-selfie!_ Gue bawa tongsis lho!" teriak Ino.

"Jangan, pake _super wide_ gue aja," Tenten mengeluarkan _super wide_ miliknya dari dalam tas.

"Iya, kitakan cuman bertiga. Masa pake tongsis," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Mereka bertiga pun sudah sibuk mengambil foto untuk kenangan yang mengabadikan momen mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Wah... cewek-cewek yang disana cakep ya Sas? Coba salah satu dari mereka nyamperin kita," Naruto menatap ketiga gadis yang sedang foto-foto tersebut.

"Memangnya salah satu dari mereka ada yang mau sama lo?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sas oleh Naruto tadi menjawab dengan nada mengejek diujung kalimatnya.

Naruto yang mendengarkan jawaban dari temannya itu menunjukkan raut wajah masam, "Cih! Kayak lu ganteng aja! Muka bayi aja belagu!"

"Daripada lo, muka rubah!" Sasori membalasnya seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Dasar! Bayi cengeng!"

"Hah! Muka kucing!"

"Bayi ngompol!"

"Rubah cebol!"

Kedua pemuda itu saling mengumpat dan baru berhenti saat teman mereka datang dan tampak kesulitan membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka.

"Yah _Teme,_ kalau kesusahan bilang dong!" Naruto ikut membantu Sasuke menata makanan mereka.

"Hn. Inisiatif _dobe._ "

Setelah makanan ditata dengan rapi, mata hitam Sasuke melirik gadis berkerudung merah muda yang sedang tersenyum saat berfoto bersama teman-temannya. Secara tak sadar ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman yang jarang hadir di wajah tampannya itu. Ia mengenal gadis itu lewat _instagram._ Dan tak jarang mereka saling _like-like-_ an foto. Sasuke me- _scroll_ ke atas untuk melihat _update-_ an terbaru di _Instagram-_ nya.

 _ **H. Sakura**_

Terlihat foto Sakura yang tersenyum manis dan matanya menyipit di foto tersebut. Membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi semakin imut. Sasuke menekan _tap_ 2 kali pada foto itu hingga muncul gambar _love._

Ia pun membuka profil _instagram_ gadis bernama Sakura tadi dan mencoba menuliskan pesan lewat _direct message._

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Hai... lagi di KFC ya?_

Sakura yang sengaja mematikan ponselnya itu tertawa mendengarkan cerita dari teman-temannya. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Di saat yang bersamaan Sasori izin ke toilet untuk buang air kecil. Gadis cantik berkerudung merah muda itu memperbaiki kerudungnya dicermin, ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang ingin mencuci tangannya dan Sakura menghalangi jalan untuk ke kran.

"Permisi, saya mau cuci tangan."

"Ah iya. Maaf ya."

Sakura mendongak melihat ke cermin, di belakangnya berdiri pemuda tampan dengan surai merah yang serasi dengan baju kokonya. Secara tidak sadar Sakura tersipu malu.

"Um... silahkan." Sakura bergeser sedikit.

Pemuda itu membasahi tangannya dan mengambil sabun. Saat ia akan menekan botol sabun itu, tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersinggungan walau hanya sedikit.

"Ma-maaf. Saya mohon maaf," pemuda itu sedikit menjauhkan jarak tubuh mereka. Membuat Sakura tidak enak hati karena gadis itulah yang menyenggol tangan pemuda tadi tanpa sengaja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kan aku yang salah."

"Sekali lagi maaf. Seharusnya saya tidak mencuci tangan disini. Kita bukan mahram dan tidak baik jika bukan mahram bersentuhan. Sekali lagi maaf," pemuda tadi langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di tempat.

"Ke-kenapa _ne?_ Pa-padahalkan cuman kena sedikit. Kok dia takut sekali. Mana matanya tidak mau menatap mataku. Hah, tapi dia tampan." Sakura tersenyum menatap sosok pemuda tadi yang berjalan menjauh.

Sasori merasakan detak jantungnya yang berebar kencang, " _Astagfirullah alazim,_ kenapa bisa aku bersentuhan dengan gadis tadi. Kalau Umi sama Abi tahu pasti aku kena marah. Untung aku gak liat matanya yang indah itu. Eh! Astaga, maafin Sasori ya Allah. Sasori gak boleh natap mata lawan jenis yang bukan muhrim," Sasori mengucapkan istigfar 3 kali sembari mengelus dadanya.

Tak lama kemudian beduk pun berbunyi. Ketiga sekawan itu pun mulai membaca do'a dan meminum minuman mereka.

"Alhamdulillah, puasa kita udah genap 22 hari," Sasori tersenyum kecil.

"Ya elah, biasa aja sob! Gue aja yang batal sehari biasa aja," Naruto mencomot ayamnya dengan rakus.

"Naruto, kalau kata Nabi saat buka puasa itu makan yang secukupnya aja. Jangan berlebihan, mending sholat magrib dulu yuk," Ajaknya, "Sasuke mau sholat magrib bareng?" Sasori menatap pemuda _raven_ di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Boleh juga."

Mereka berdua pun pergi untuk menunaikan ibadah magrib sejenak.

"Jagain ya _Dobe!_ " teriak Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat jempolnya tinggi.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka akun _instagram-_ nya. Dilihatnya ada seseorang yang mengiriminya _direct message._

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Hai... lagi di KFC ya?_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kenapa Sak?" Ino menangkap perubahan ekspresi wajah temannya.

"Lihat deh! Ada yang ngirimin aku _DM._ Dia tahu aku lagi disini." Sakura menunjukkan laya ponselnya kehadapan Ino dan Tenten.

"Ih... siapa sih? Kenal?" tanya Tenten.

"Nggak. Tapi wajahnya gak asing," Sakura membuka profil pemuda bernama _Sasuke Uchiha_ itu.

"Lumayan ganteng Sak. Ciee... dapat gebetan setelah ditolak Gaara," Ino menjahili Sakura.

"Iya sih. Tapi tanpa ekspresi."

"Balas cepetan!" Bujuk Tenten.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Hai... lagi di KFC ya?_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Iya nih, siapa ya? Kok tahu?_

Sasuke yang sedang menyesap minumannya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat balasan DM dari gadis tadi.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Hai... lagi di KFC ya?_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Iya nih, siapa ya? Kok tahu?_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Iya. Kebetulan lagi disini juga. Udah liburan?_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Um... baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau kamu?_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Yah.. aku juga baru libur. Ngampus dimana?_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _di UnSun (universitas sunagakure), kamu?_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Di Konoha ini kok. Jurusan apa? jauh bener kuliahnya._

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Biologi. Hehehe... pengen coba merantau._

 _Kamu masih di KFC?_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Ye... hebat ya. Iya nih, kenapa?_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Kamu yang mana?_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Pake baju ijo._

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke sekaliling restoran. namun yang terlihat hanya beberapa anak-anak remaja SMP, keluarga dan sepasang kekasih. Dimana pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini?

"Kenapa Sak? Nemu orangnya?" kata Ino.

"Dia pake baju Ijo." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah pemuda tampan yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _wastafel_ tadi, Sakura merona sendiri.

"Nemu gak?" sahut Tenten yang ikut menebarkan pandangannya.

"Kayaknya dia bohong deh," Sakura mencibir.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Duduk dimana? Gak kelihatan._

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Deretan kamu kok. Cuman ketutup sama anak-anak._

Sakura berusaha menatap pemuda berbaju hijau di deretannya sekarang. Terdapat tiga orang pemuda, satu berbaju koko biru dongker, hijau toska dan merah. Dan Sakura tersenyum kecil ke arah sana.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Oh... yang itu, iya kelihatan kok. Ganteng XD_

Mendapatkan balasan pesan seperti itu, Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sasori yang sedang menikmati ayamnya membantu temannya menegak air putih agar kondisi Sasuke kembali stabil.

"Kenapa _Teme?_ Tumben sekali kau tersedak," Naruto yang duduk di hadapan kedua pemuda itu menatap bingung temannya yang tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Iya... kenapa Sas? Keselek ayam?" Sasori ikut bertanya.

"Ha? Nggak kok. Cuman tersedak aja."

Sasuke kembali meminum minumannya. Sedangkan disudut lain, tak sengaja mata cokelat Sasori melirik ke gadis berkerudung merah muda yang terkikik ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu melambai ke arahnya. Namun, sebagai anak yang sholeh dan mengingat ajaran umi dan abinya, Sasori menundukkan pandangannya.

Sasuke mencoba melirik ke arah gadis yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tampan tadi. Ia sedikit gugup saat gadis berkerudung merah muda itu tersenyum ke arahnya –ke arah Sasori tepatnya- karena Sasori dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _duh jadi malu. Makasih ya :)_

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca pesan balasan Sasuke.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Eh maaf. Maksudnya bukan kamu. Tapi yang di sebelah kamu, ganteng ya?_

 _Kalau boleh tahu namanya siapa? XD_

Dan saat itu juga Sasuke merasa ingin membanting ponselnya. Namun ia sadar bahwa ponsel itu harganya mahal. Bisa kena marah ayah dan ibunya kalau sampai ia merusakkannya.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Hn._

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya saat pemuda itu tak mau memberitahu siapa nama pemuda tampan yang merupakan temannya itu. Ia melempar ponselnya pelan.

"Kenapa Sak? Udah tahu orangnya yang mana?" Tanya Ino.

"Udah kok. Tuh, di sebelah sana. Orangnya biasa aja. Aku tanyain nama temennya yang ganteng pake baju merah itu gak dijawab," Sakura meremas tishu ditangannya.

"Ye! Lo mah nanyain temen dia. Tanyain tentang dianya lah!" Tenten membaca percakapan Sakura dan pemuda tadi diponsel Sakura.

"Dianya gak ganteng, temennya yang ganteng," Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasori melirik ponsel Sasuke saat pemuda itu pergi ke toilet dengan muka sedikit kesal. Ia mengintip percakapan Sasuke bersama seorang gadis. Saat melihat foto _Instagram_ gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu, Sasori tersenyum. Ia membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Namanya Akasuna Sasori. Jurusan Seni Murni di UnSun juga._

Sakura yang merasakan ponselnya bergetar kembali melihat pesan balasan Uchiha Sasuke tadi.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Benarkah? Wah satu kampus dong sama aku XD. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya._

 _Bilang juga, kalau kapan-kapan kalau pulang kampung kita barengan aja._

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Udah aku bilang kok. Kata dia Wa'alaikum salam._

 _Dia mau pulang bareng kamu kalau udah sah jadi mahramnya setelah dia nemuin abi dan umi kamu._

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan balasan pesan itu. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Dan secara tidak sengaja ia menatap bahwa pemuda merah itulah yang memegang ponsel Uchiha Sasuke tadi. Dan pemuda berbaju koko hijau toska tadi pergi entah kemana. Sial, Sakura jadi gugup.

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _Haruno-san, maaf ya. Ini Sasori yang balas bukan Sasuke. Sasukenya ke WC. Kita chat di DM aku aja. Aku udah Follow kamu._

Sebuah notifikasi masuk ke akun _Instagram_ Sakura.

 _ **Akasuna Sasori mengikuti anda.**_

Sakura tersenyum manis dan menerima permintaan _follow_ itu. Sementara Sasori, ia menghapus pesan terakhir tadi.

 _ **Akasuna Sasori**_

 _Assala'mualaikum Haruno-san. salam kenal ya._

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _Wa'alaikum Salam Akasuna-san. salam kenal juga XD_

Sementara itu Sasuke menatap dongkol pada sosok sahabat merahnya. Padahal dia yang kenal duluan, dia yang _chat_ duluan, tapi kenapa malah Sasori yang dapat?

Hah... ini perkara jodoh Sas.

Bukan siapa cepat dia dapat.

.

.

.

 _ **Wanita yang baik adalah untuk lelaki yang baik. Lelaki yang baik untuk wanita yang baik pula (begitu pula sebaliknya). Bagi mereka ampunan dan rezeki yang melimpah (yaitu surga)" [An-Nur (24):26]**_

.

.

FIN

 **A/N**

 **Wkwkwk... ini emang cerita asli pas bukber tadi. Tapi dengan sentuhan fiksi jadilah seperti ini. Yang bagian terakhir jangan dianggap beneran ya. Cuman khayalan author aja. Soalnya cowok tadi ganteng kok, tapi sayang kita gak kenalan secara live. *ditabok.**

 **Err...sesuai janji aku ke si Kazama Sakura, ini fanfic untuk dia.**

 **Gimana cit? Giliran lu ya... buatin fanfic untuk gue.**

 **Wwkwkwk**

 **Silahkan review.**

 **Salam Akasuna Ryu istri Saso :***

 **JBI, 27. 06. 16 (22:54)**


End file.
